


darkness within

by dvmbledors



Series: Grindeldore related stuff [4]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet, Blood Pacts, Canon Gay Relationship, Character Study, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 22:30:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19935574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dvmbledors/pseuds/dvmbledors
Summary: He had a vision that night. It was about the two of them. They were older, fighting against each other with such brutality and resentment that he found it hard to comprehend the level of violence that he was witnessing.





	darkness within

Being a Seer comes with a price: knowledge.

Future is a feeble thing, unpredictable, made of uncountable, constantly changing paths. Gellert knows it. Every time he has a vision, every time a faint trace of the future is shown to him, he’s perfectly aware that he’s witnessing a fraction of a barely possible outcome. But he also knows that if by any chance he ends up on that specific path, the insignificant portion of the future he Saw is simply inevitable. He knows it.

Albus doesn’t.

Albus didn’t.

He remembers waking up one night, shaking and scared. He remembers apparating inside Albus’ bedroom. He remembers Albus’ gentle hands slowly touching his hair in an attempt to reassure him. He always put others before him. That’s just how Albus is... or was. Gellert isn’t sure anymore. He remembers him whispering sweet nothings in a soothing voice while he cried, buried in the crook of his neck, encircled by his arms: the only place where he’s ever felt safe in his miserable life.

He had a vision that night, he told Albus. It was about the two of them. They were older, fighting against each other with such brutality and resentment that he found it hard to comprehend the level of violence that he was witnessing.

_Not all of your visions come true _, his ever so caring partner had answered.__

____

Time was... a confusing concept, to say the least. A constant cacophony of voices and events, a never ending series of chain reactions that, once triggered, led to inevitable conclusions.

____

Albus was right: not all of his visions came true, but they were a possibility, and once the domino effect had started, there was no way to stop it. So, instead of reassuring him, his boyfriend’s words ended up increasing his fear.

____

He looked into his eyes then, and Albus’ resolve seemed to crumble. He saw his own uncertainty and horror reflected in his lover’s eyes, and it was purely terrifying.

____

_There’s something rotten inside of me_ _,_ he had tried to warn him.  _I can feel it lurking in the surface, begging me to stop fighting it_ _._ Albus had smiled then, and hugged him tighter, with such love and trust that Gellert found himself drowning in it. His sweet, beautiful Albus. The only thing that kept him from becoming the monster his inner thoughts wanted him to be. He’s the only light he’s ever known, the only person capable of keeping at bay the darkness within him.

____

If, for any reason, their paths diverged... the future he saw would become reality: he knew it. He felt it. And there was nothing he could do to prevent it.

____

Unless...

____

There was an ancient kind of magic, one of the strongest he knew, maybe even strong enough to alter the course of events significantly.

____

A blood pact. A binding, unbreakable vow. That was his answer. It would work. It had to.

____

Because it wasn’t the fact that he saw them fighting that truly scared him, but that he saw Albus winning.

____


End file.
